MARIO PARTY 10
Mario Party 10 is a Mario Party game for Wii U, Dreamstation and Dreamstation Plus. It is developed by Transparent Interactive and Starsoft Studios. Story The Grand Star, a gigantic star which protects the Mushroom Kingdom with its power has been stolen by Bowser. Mario and friends tried to stop Bowser, but as they approached at his castle it was to late. Bowser started a machine to absorb the star's power, but he made a mistake, so the machine exploded. The explosion broke the star into 7 pieces and scattered the pieces over the entire kingdom. Mario and friends got blown away from the detonation wave to the other side of the kingdom. Mario and friends have a long way to go, but they didn't lose any time and started their journey. Gameplay In Mario Party 10 the classic gameplay returns. Players have to go around boards, collect Coins to collect Stars. A new thing are Biscuits, which act like Candies from Mario Party 8. They can be bought in Shops or obtained on an Item Space. In addition to Biscuits there are other Items, like Hex Spaces, returning from Mario Party DS, etc. Characters The game has 10 different playable characters to choose (without DLCs), from which 7 are default and 3 are unlockables. With DLCs the game has a total of 14 characters. Default Unlockables Modes Story Mode (1 Player) The player can choose a character and pass through different boards to save the star pieces and defeat Bowser. Party Mode (1-4 Players) Players choose their characters and set the rules freely. To unlock minigames, the player needs to complete Story Mode or buy them at the Toad Shop. Boards aren't purchasable, they have to be unlocked via completing Story Mode. Minigame Mode (1-4 Players) Players can choose their characters and freely play already unlocked Minigames in the following modes: *Free Play *Climb Challenge: Players have to go up a stair by winning minigames, 1 stairstep per won mini game. There is a total of 12 stairsteps. When the player is at the top before its opponents are he wins. *Coin Chase: Players have to collect as many coins as they can by winning minigames in 15 turns, 10 coins per won minigame. The character with the most coins will win. Toad Shop Here the player can buy various objects, like minigames, music, character voices and trophies with its collected coins. Toad Bank All coins collected in other modes are stored in this bank. The player can check his coin balance, which will decrease when shopping at the Toad Shop. Toad Museum Here the player can listen to the soundtrack of the game, character voices and see trophies. Boards There are 7 boards. At the end of every Board you get a piece of the Grand Star. Spaces Items Biscuits The main Items of this game are Biscuits, similar to Candies in Mario Party 8. Power-up biscuits Enemy biscuits Hex Spaces Hex spaces are spaces that can be placed on other spaces to hinder opponents. They're returning from Mario Party DS. Other Other types of Items. To get one the player has to buy it. Additional Content DLCs Mario Party 10 includes 7 DLCs, 4 Character DLCs and 3 Boards DLCs. These are exclusive for the Dreamstation Plus-version of the game. Character DLCs Boards DLCs Patches Gallery ' mario party 10 boxart.png|The Beta boxart from the Wii U version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart.png|The final boxart from the Wii U version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart for Dreamstation.png|The final boxart from the Dreamstation version of the game. Mario Party 10-New-Boxart japanese.png|The final Japanese boxart from the Wii U version of the game. ' Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games Category:Transparent Interactive Category:Wii U Games